Shokuyoku
is the of the Kusaregedo clan. It is deemed as such due to the Shokuyoku having no natural predecessor in the world of shinobi and the clan members can attest this fact. This kekkei mōra gifts the wielder the ability to not only symbolize and personify the aspect of insatiable hunger but to also allow them near perfect control of their body. This can be appropriately defined as a clan member manipulating their entire physiology to include, skeletal structure, internal and external organs and their own blood. The users are able to eject their unnatural chakra into the environment to give rise to a abhorrent, grotesque scenery that is capable of consuming all within its range and devouring creation itself. The ability that this clan utilizes is often incontestably described as a putrid curse. Their continuous downfall is a result of unrestrained and unparalleled cannibalism. Abilities First off and foremost, members that wield this kekkei mōra often display sociopathic tendencies such as being divinely alluring, charismatic and indifferent to one’s emotional permanency. This allows them to mask their Killing Intent to get close to their victims as they let their guard down and consume them. They appear just as normal as anyone else until they consume either flesh or blood. From here, they resemble something out of an incongruous horror novel. Their personality becomes much beyond sadistic and enters the realm of pure unforgiving desire to consume humans. As mentioned before, this kekkei mōra grants the user a plethora of abilities which revolve around the manipulation of their own body and other abilities that they attain. This is done by simply consuming the flesh or blood of the opponent. After doing so, the Kusaregedo member is granted their abilities for a vacillating amount of time. In the past, their ability was to merely consume all that encountered them bolstering their abilities and that of their clan. Eventually, they would encounter the ancestors of the Kaguya Clan and the Chinoike Clan which granted them the ability to manipulate their bones to virtually any extent and even their blood that flows through their immoral veins. A single member of the clan can grant abilities to each individual in his clan by allowing them to excruciatingly gorge upon their flesh. The members of the clan are also able to gain profound abilities by consuming corpses and integrating their DNA into them. The Hunger is the original ability of the Kusaregedo clan. As previously mentioned, it grants the user to consume all of creation but not in a literal sense. However, it does allow them to consume and digest virtually any substance unharmed regardless of it's mass or energy level. When the object is consumed, members of the Kusaregedo clan or able to implement individual aspects of the consumed object such as it's molecular structure and genetic make-up. For example, when a kekkei mōra user is consumed, the genetic structure is merged with the constantly changing make-up of the Kusaregedo member allowing them to perfectly merge without one overpowering the other. As seen with the Kaguya clan, members of the Kusaregedo clan are able to pass on their genetic enhancements to their children via reproduction or to their clan members via cannibalistic ceremony. A unique facet of this ability is that the genes do no dilute over time and remain as potent as an original user of the kekkei mōra. , this Kusaregedo member makes his move.]] They can also materialize components of the consumed substance such as appearance, mannerisms and even their voice with flawless yet eerily precision. Their hunger goes beyond the flesh and blood, the members of the Kusaregedo clan have also been known to consume Natural Energy and chakra just the same. For most shinobi, there is a natural limit to what you are able to eat at in one sitting which is called satiety. Though for the Kusaregedo, that is not the case as they possess an indefinite digestive system. What ever is devoured is forbidden to escape and it is a truth that's been held true since the clan's inception though its not to say that escape is impossible. Once inside the stomach of a Kusaregedo member, it will appear strikingly similar to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's acid dimension. The entire stomach of the Kusaregedo clan member is filled with a corrosive acid that is capable of corroding nearly any substance at an alarming rate. This acid exceeds the corrosive capabilities of even Boil Release and as such, it can be described as a but lacks the innate flammability. This same acid is also immersed in the blood of the Kusaregedo clan member yet those within the clan are unaffected by the hydro sulfuric acid within the stomach. The ability grants a member of the Kusaregedo clan an unmatched healing prowess that is to such an extent, that completely eradicated limbs and organs will grow back at an extremely fast rate. The concept of fatal injuries does not apply to a Kusaregedo member and can be accurately described as a curse rather than an ability. No matter how much they harm themselves or are harmed, the Kusaregedo member will be unable to exhaust their life force and physical vitality. When combined with their secret techniques, clan members such as Rinne are able to constantly improve their defenses and resiliency through prolonged battles and gaining an immunity against abilities that they have went up against before. The Exposed Bone was crafted when a Kusaregedo clan member consumed a member of the Kaguya clan. This trait allows the Kusaregedo clan member to manipulate their skeletal structure akin to the original Shikotsumyaku with a miniscule difference between power, though the Kusaregedo lack a natural inclination to such a thing. Regardless of the purpose, the Exposed Bone is still a deadly trait to go up against. Much like the Shikotsumyaku, the Kusaregedo clan members are able to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). Their skeletal structure is absolutely alien in nature as it is constantly in a state of metamorphosis. Within moments, the Kusaregedo clan member can sprout a high volume of bone from any point in their body and can retract them just as fast. As a minimum, each member of the clan maintains a thick layer of bone armor whose density is comparable to fundamental Steel Release techniques. In short, their bodies are virtually indestructible in every sense of the word. Therefore attempting to utilizing physical force against them is considered foolish yet admirable. They can access the known spectrum of the original consumed Kaguya clan member to include Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets, Dance of the Camellia, Dance of the Clematis: Flower, Dance of the Clematis: Vine, Dance of the Larch, Dance of the Seedling Fern, Dance of the Willow. However, one of the Kusaregedo clan members developed an extension to the Exposed Bone by creating a metaphysical avatar. This was done by combining there inherent use of Yin Release and combining with the Shikotsumyaku to create spectral skeletons for various purposes whom has the same innate abilities as it's parent ability. The Kusaregedo members can create the colossal constructs from the regurgitated remains of their opponent's and even by the will of their own clan members. The colossal skeletal entities are powerful enough to physically overpower the and are able to withstand the impact from a powerful Tengai Shinsei. Normally, in most cases the bones are summoned in a manner similar to the normal Shikotsumyaku, but more advanced users can make them materialize from thin air adding to the element of surprise. (More to come) The Inversion of the Spirit was unwillingly granted to the Kusaregedo clan from a member of the . This ability grants the Kusaregedo clan members the ability to not only passively absorb chakra from an individual but to also used the absorbed chakra to create a perfect replica of the opponent. When imbued with their own bodies or detachments, the entities are granted any weapons, techniques, and bloodline techniques they may have (such as Ōnoki's Dust Release or any other ability). Not only does the replica contain any ability of the opponent, the creation also retains some of the original Kusaregedo clan member techniques such as The Exposed Bone along with other passive techniques. It can be surmised that this technique is not without limits, but according to the Rinha clan members and that of the Kusaregedo clan, the only difficulty or drawback this ability may have is physical limitations. With the original wielders, this technique was used on puppets which were to be controlled without the use of chakra threads. Now with the Kusaregedo clan, due to their physiology constantly in a state of metamorphosis, they painfully purge their own flesh to use with this technique. Granting them a will based spiritual control rather than a mental one which can be disrupted eventually. However, a drawback that both clan's possess is the inability to use it on other creatures. This can be described non-human entities. Even though it is not impossible to do so, the Kusaregedo can not use this technique on entities with a physiology akin to more of a beast than man. As of now, only Rinne has been able to adapt her physiology closer to that of a Tailed Beast in order to replicate them with this technique. The entities created by this technique do not age in the slightest, they are immune to poisons and illnesses due to the Kusaregedo physiology. By copying the mental energy of the opponent, they are able to fight in the exact same manner as the opponent along with the use of The Exposed Bone and the Spiral of Blood, the doppelgangers are in fact, superior to the original in terms of ability and dexterity. Aside from spiritual replication, the Inversion of the Spirit allows Rinne to overlap herself with the spiritual planes of suffering within other entities (i.e. Hungry Ghost Realm) but it also allows her to take possession of tortured bodies within the physical world and that of the Hungry Ghost Realm. The spiritual possession wrought upon by this technique exceed that of the Spirit Transformation Technique but requires far more chakra to utilize properly along with mastering this aspect of the Shokuyoku. Amongst the aforementioned abilities, Rinne can mentally cast a projection of herself via yin chakra and the Shokuyoku to establish a link to the Hungry Ghost Realm. This link works similar to the Limbo: Border Jail technique but this realms functions with a tad bit more diversity. The inhabitants of the Hungry Ghost Realm are depicted as creatures with scrawny necks, small mouths, emaciated limbs and large, bloated, empty bellies. This is the domain of addiction, where we constantly seek something outside ourselves to curb an insatiable yearning for relief or fulfillment. The necessity of desire is what haunts all whom inhabit the world. The Spiral Blood was granted to Kusaregedo clan after one of their members devoured a Chinoike clan member. Those within the Kusaregedo clan are able to manipulate to an entirely new domain of power. The manipulation of blood in the shinobi world has been at most times, limited to the manipulation of human blood. However, the Kusaregedo are able to manipulate the blood of all creates whom contain the crimson sustenance. Therefore, the blood manipulation of organisms or the physical equivalent becomes susceptible to manipulation of the Kusaregedo clan. For themselves, the Kusaregedo clan is able to control their blood even in its most miniscule state. No matter the amount of blood left within their body, the Kusaregedo clan constantly produces an ample amount by converting the surrounding natural energy into chakra which in turn is used to stimulate the process of which is the procedure to create blood. In humans, the hematopoietic component of bone marrow produces approximately 500 billion blood cells per day. The Kusaregedo clan amount of blood cell production varies due to the fact that they control their entire skeletal structure thus they can produce several times the amount of a normal human. The clan is able to manipulate the blood of those within their vicinity via an exertion of will or even mere contact that involves the senses of touch, sight and olfactory. The Kusaregedo clan is able to perceive virtually any active or dormant blood type and can even discern the origins of the sanguine substance. Rinne has shown a remarkable talent for the Spiral of Blood to a point to where she can grant her blood or the blood of other sentience through spiritual contact. By granting the blood sentience, Rinne can influence and manipulate it in ways unattainable by the original Chinoike clan and their coveted Ketsuryūgan. It will act independent of the opponent preexisting control is removed and is arduous to reestablish control. If Rinne wills it, she can passively adjust the blood flow of anyone around her to where it can speed up to exponential amounts, reverse in a similar fashion or completely halt altogether. Shinobi whom are capable of manipulating their blood are able to slightly resist Rinne’s control over their blood which is based upon their own skill with Blood Release. However, granting their own blood sentience removes such obstacles as it becomes a tug-of-war with the opponent’s blood. With the insertion of her own life-force, Rinne can rewrite the genetic structure and make-up of her opponent’s and that of her own blood. This allows her immediate access to their blood type and also hinders their ability to manipulate their own. Rinne’s usage of blood is considered more passive than others and even unnoticeable to the human eye. Rinne’s blood is matchless in itself due to the excessive amount of life force within it. Not only does it include her own, but it includes the spiritual essence of several thousand shinobi that have been slain by the Kusaregedo clan over the decades. Their secret blood ritual allows them a form of imperishability as their blood is unable to leave their body through wounds or other methods than their own. The Wicked Nightmare was granted to the Kusarego clan after consuming the blood of a Kurama member whose blood contained the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai. According to the clan, some members posses a prowess in the field of genjutsu that is so absolute, their genjutsu can simply be described as entirely overwhelming. Their genjutsu causes the brain to believe that everything is real and as a result, they are able to kill the opponent's with genjutsu alone. No longer is the genjutsu affecting the opponent merely on the mental level, users such as Rinne can manifest them into the physical world and even alter their own state of existence by masterfully crafting the primary yin force of genjutsu along with life giving force of yang to bring forth their imagination into existence. This allows Kusaregedo clan members of more specifically Rinne to produce seemingly euphoric techniques that teeter along the thin line of illusion and reality. Reality as we know it is attached to the five senses and since we used to it, we accept it without question. When we catch the scent of fresh flowers, it's involving our sense of smell, when we bump into a table, we feel pain. No matter the sensation felt physically, we accept these impressions as real. Without these senses, we find it nigh impossible to experience consciousness in the world. The world exists for us only when the five senses and mind are directed towards it, and ceases to exist for us when we silence the senses and the mind. With this ability, the illusion becomes tree, not only does the opponent feel physical pain from the genjutsu but observers can also see it as well. As such, it could be considered close in idea and principle to the Creation of All Things Technique. Unlike other techniques of similar function, the abilities granted by the Wicked Nightmare can be felt by those within the immediate area of the user and can also be specified to a single individual and even inanimate objects. The techniques produced from the Wicked Nightmare does not only affect the brain in a mental sense, but affects the state of existence around either the user or the opponent. For example, Rinne could project genjutsu of her opponent's drowning in water by forcing her yin chakra into the neural systems at incomprehensible speeds and at the same time, utilize the prospect brining life to your imagination to create an ocean within a relative understanding of the opponent. Therefore, if the opponent would drown in either the genjutsu of in the inverse of it, then death of undoubtedly ensue. Due to the high degree of yin manipulation, Rinne is able to easily recognize and dispel genjutsu of any caliber such as, Izanami by passively breaking down the genjutsu reality which happens faster than Rinne can absorb chakra. Any genjutsu casted by this ability does not require any specific physical medium such as sound, touch, sight, smell or hearing but instead utilizes metaphysical contact through etheric projections. Due to it monumental prowess, this ability is likened to reality altering and even reality intervention as the dividing lines between illusion and reality are infinitely merged together. Rinne can project the essence of the Shokuyoku along with the seemingly pinnacle of yin chakra to manifest a prodigious area to where she can constantly cast genjutsu which overlap the spiritual world and affect the physical one. This area is simultaneously casted within overlapping genjutsu that are capable of fooling the Three Great Doujutsu in other words, the genjutsu casted by Rinne are a sheer testament of impeccability. Her irreproachable illusions or rather reality augmentations are one of a kind. Her immaculate illusions affect the unaffected and strikes fear within those whose eyes even catch the slightest glimpse of her countenance. Along with the spiritual medium, Rinne can project her illusions off of any surface to include solids, liquids and gases. Within the Land of Claws, Rinne casted an illusion via the Wicked Nightmare off the surface lingering clouds to entrap an entire village between the bridge of falsehood and truth. Category:SahaTo Category:Kekkei Mōra